Your Voice for Christmas
by Animesaki
Summary: Reiku likes Van, but can't speak. Vanitas likes Rei, but won't say anything to him about it. Come the Crescent Christmas party, will they be able to voice thier feelings for each other? RepliVan story, thank you!


_**We wish you a Merry Christmas~!**_

**Van: You do. I sure as hell don't.**

**Rei: But Van, I love Christmas. *teary-eyed pout***

**Van: Um…. *blush***

***snicker* He's so whipped. Let me first apologize though, for my lack of updates on my other stories in progress. My internet connection moved so now I have no choice but to wait until my house has its own connection again, which I'm hoping is very soon. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

_10…9…8…_

Students were staring intently at the clock as the seconds ticked by, waiting for their winter break to start.

_7…6…5…_

Vanitas was probably the most anxious of them all. It wasn't that he wanted to hurry up and just get out of school; he didn't mind it at all since he had some of the best grades and he loved when he got to see his friends. The reason he was anxious about vacation was because Christmas was in a week and despite his reputation among people as a hard ass, he got excited about the season almost as much as his lookalike cousin Sora, and Sora had enough enthusiasm for the whole world times infinity and then some.

_4…3…2…_

If only time would go faster…

_BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

The bell finally rang and the students bolted from their classrooms cheering their heads off, some of them screaming, _"Freedom!"_ as they ran the halls of the school building.

Vanitas was at his locker getting out his scarf and gloves along with whatever he may need for his winter homework when he heard _Feliz Navidad_ being sung loudly by three voices he knew well, the owners of the voices were coming up the hall now.

Two boys and a girl had their arms around each other with the girl in the middle. The girl was Van's twin sister Xion, the only feature differences being her hair was flat and fell just below her jaw, and her eyes were blue. To her right was Van's lookalike cousin Sora with his spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and goofy smile; on her left was a spiky haired blonde with blue eyes, Roxas. And behind them were a couple of clone silverettes who was were just laughing at the scene.

One was taller than the other, his hair fell past his shoulder blades and had a fit muscled build while the other was smaller in height by about a little over a head, his hair falling to his shoulders and his build being on the thin side, kind of like a girl. But both were fairly pale and had aquamarine eyes; Riku and Reiku Crescent.

"_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!"_ Sora sang.

"_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!"_ Xion followed.

"_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"_

Before Roxas could finish the line Vanitas jumped in singing as loud as they were, _"From the bottom of my heart!"_

Sora clapped and ran over to Van, "Exactly! Thanks for joining, Van!"

Xion laughed as she and Roxas got to them "This is why I love Christmas the most, the one time of year when Vanitas is actually nice and doesn't mind having fun with the rest of us." She said.

"Oh that hurts Sis. Just tear up my heart without touching it. Sora she doesn't love me after all!" Van mock cried as he leaned on his cousin.

Sora played along by hugging the raven-head around his shoulders, "Don't worry Vanitas, Roxas Riku, Rei and I still care!"

"This is why you I said you two shouldn't go into Drama, you overdo it outside of the class itself." The tall silverette commented.

Sora scowled at him, "Don't be mean Riku! Besides, I like my Drama class."

The other silverette held up his hands and started making signs, his way of speaking and luckily all his friends understood. _"But you were already dramatic from the start, you don't need that class. If anything, Drama's making you worse."_

Everyone started laughing, except for Van. The joke was funny, no denying it; what made him feel so down suddenly was the fact that out of all of his friends, Reiku was the only one who couldn't speak, hasn't been able to since the day he was born. When Riku and Reiku moved to Traverse Town from Hallow Bastion with their father and other brothers, Riku had to translate everything his little brother signed; over time everyone caught on to what each sign meant (after taking classes) and were able to understand him themselves.

Of course other people didn't mind it seeing as for some reason that could never be explained Reiku had been born with feeble vocal cords and it was something that couldn't be helped. But Van, unable to help it as the years they've known each other passed, fell in love with the youngest Crescent and often found himself wishing that Reiku could speak.

"Hey you guys! Are ya gonna stand around in the halls all day or are we going over to Roxy's place?"

Vanitas was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of a redhead not too far from them.

"Axel I told you not to call me that!" Roxas said running up to him and smacking his forehead "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Axel gingerly rubbed the skin that stung from the strike "But Roxy, doncha love me anymore?" he whined.

Xion laughed, "Axel, you can't even get Roxas to go on a date with you. How can he love you?"

Reiku signed again with a smirk on his face, _"If only you knew."_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

That's when Roxas smirked and took hold of Axel's shirt bringing him down so he could plant a good one right on his lips that left the redhead dazed.

"That's what he means; they've been together for a month and a half now. They just wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to notice and you were the last." Sora explained.

"_What?_ That's not fair! This is as embarrassing as when I found out Kadaj had the hots for me. Why am I the last one to know everything?" Xion pouted.

Riku laughed, "It's because of my flamboyant brother you're the last to know everything."

"Kadaj is not flamboyant!" the girl protested.

Vanitas put a hand on his sister's shoulder, feeling a little sorry about what he was gonna tell her, "Listen Xi, I'd have to agree with Riku on this. Kadaj is indeed flamboyant, just like Marluxia. And he's gayer than gay."

Everyone stepped back a few paces when they saw Xion's eye twitch, and not a second later she had her brother on the floor straddling his waist with her hands around his throat.

"How dare you compare my boyfriend to that flower pixie? That is a sin and you will die for it!" she shrieked.

Van choked as he tried to pry his twins hands off his throat, "Y-You're… the one wh-who… wanted to… date that pessimistic… optimist psycho!"

**(A/N: Ya know when I first saw Advent Children, I wondered if Kadaj was an optimist or pessimist. It still puzzles me to this day, four years! That's too long for a question to bother someone!)**

"Van shut your mouth! She'll kill you!" Sora warned.

Xion released her brother and got off of him, leaving him coughing and gasping for breath "No, I'll just give him bruises." She said casually.

Axel shook his head (after recovering from his love induced daze) at them, "Hasn't your Mom caught ya on that yet? C'mon already! We're supposed to be getting outta school, not living in it. Let's go to Aerith's café before we go to Roxas's, I want lemon meringue pie and a gingerbread latté." He put an arm around Roxas and started for the entrance of the school.

Riku shook his head, "Ya know he's right. Let's get going huh?"

Sora took Riku's hand, "Yeah, I want a hot chocolate."

Reiku smiled at his friend's antics then he looked at Vanitas feeling his face warm slightly. He hesitantly reached a hand out to take the raven-head's hand but before he could Xion jumped onto her brother's back.

"Get going bro! I demand you piggy back me!" she cheered.

Disappointed that he wasn't fast enough Reiku followed behind everyone as they made their way out of the school and to the First District.

'_I really wish I weren't mute… So I could tell him how I feel.'_ He thought to himself.

***Time Jump***

It was close to dark when Vanitas and Xion got home; the first thing Xion decided to do was run to her room so she could call her boyfriend.

Van thought it was ridiculous that his sister had a college boyfriend… He also thought it was weird how he, his sister, and cousin went for the Crescents. Xion was dating Kadaj, the youngest of the family's oldest children, triplets, Sora was dating Riku who was the fourth oldest and had been Sora's best friends since their family moved to the city. And of course Van pined over Rei, the youngest of the five.

But unlike the other's Van didn't have the guts to open his mouth and say what he felt, and he blamed that on his reputation as a badass. No one expected him to fall for anyone; they expected him to go for quick flings despite his never once being in any kind of relationship. Sad isn't it?

Shaking his head at himself Vanitas made his way to his room passing the kitchen on the way where his mother was already working on dinner.

"Is that you Vani?" she called without looking.

He held in an irritated sigh as he answered, "Yeah Mom. Xion's up in her room if you want to bother her, I'll be in mine. And please don't call me that again."

"Oh but Van! I wanted to tell you we've got an invitation to the Crescent's Christmas party next week. Just thought I'd let you know~!" his mother sang.

Van couldn't help but groan, _'Again?'_ "Mom, we've been going every year since they first moved in, can't we skip a year?" he pleaded.

He didn't want to skip really; it was just that he didn't know if he would be able to hold his tongue around Reiku any longer, and it was hard enough at school not to tell the silverette that he had feelings for him.

His mother laughed "We're not skipping that party, after Reiku already invited us." She said.

Reiku invited them? Someone up there _hated_ him! Them and the world alike! Why? _WHY?_

"Did he really? Or does Sephiroth have a crush on you?" Vanitas accused.

"That man? No, he's not interested in someone like me. Especially when he has a boyfriend now." His mother responded, that smile never leaving her face.

Van blinked, "Boyfriend? When did he get a boyfriend?"

That's when she went into the dreaded Fan Girl Mode, "Oh Kadaj told me~! He said Sephiroth is going out with my friend Genesis, you remember him."

He remembered him alright, "You mean yours and Cloud's friend Genesis? The guy who's always reading LOVELESS and quoting it? He's a weirdo!"

"Hey! I think Gen's nice!" Xion said from behind her brother.

Van turned to look at her, "Nice as he may be he's weird, I stand by it. I bet the only reason they're dating is because Seph saw Gen hanging around Cloud while stalking the guy. Just because he got a new interest doesn't mean Roxas is gonna like him any better."

Xion scowled at him for a few more moments before an evil grin crossed her face, the glint in her blue eyes matching it perfectly and frightfully, "I know what this is about, you're afraid of blurting out your heart to Rei 'cause Riku might kill ya. Is that it?"

Vanitas blushed red, bright red, his face could put a rose to shame. "Wha-what the hell are you talking about? What makes you think I like Reiku like that?" he asked.

His sister started laughing in triumph, "Now that is something I'm _not_ the last to know about! I knew as soon as you knew! It really pays to be a twin~!"

"Aw, my little Vani's in love~!" their mother swooned.

"Stop calling me that please." Her son grumbled.

"Oh and Van, you'd better think of a good present for Rei. I'm serious bro, you should think about telling him this year too. Everyone except you seems to notice quite a few people at school have their eyes on him. One of them happens to be Naminé." Xion said in a serious tone.

Vanitas winced as the sound of that name; he knew exactly who that girl was. She was a platinum blonde with pale skin and bright blue eyes, she was beautiful and Vanitas _hated _her because he saw her as a rival and because he felt that against her he didn't have a chance.

"I'll go looking tomorrow. Xion I'll need your help."

"Okay Vani~!" his sister said.

"Don't call me Vani!"

***In another House***

Reiku was laying on his bed reading Ranger's Apprentice, a book series that Sora introduced to him to back in October.

Riku was sitting on his own bed across the room with his laptop on his bed and his headphones with a microphone attached so he could talk to Sora without half the conversation being heard, then again when Riku spoke he couldn't be heard either because he kept his voice low.

Riku started laughing heartily catching his brother's attention. Setting his book down with the pages down so not to lose his place Reiku went over to his brother and tapped his foot to get his attention.

The older silverette noticed the younger "Hold on a sec Sora." he said and looked at the other silverette, "What's up Rei?"

"_What's so funny?"_ Reiku signed.

"Oh. Well Sora was telling me about how he was on YouTube earlier and he found a video Demyx posted last weekend. He sent me the link and… Well how about you watch it and see what's so funny?" the older one said.

Reiku nodded and settled at his brother's side while Riku readied the video. When he hit play it showed a dirty blonde with his hair styled in a Mohawk/mullet with blue-green eyes and wide grin.

"_**Okay guys, today my Sexy Zexy is gonna finish that sucky **__**Twilight**__** series and Axel, who's behind the camera right now, and I are gonna catch the big reaction. Let's go."**_ He said and started walking away from the camera, the camera started following.

"_**Yo Demyx. What are you hoping will happen?"**_ Axel asked as he followed his friend.

Demyx snickered, _**"That he throws them out the window and they happen to hit a Twi-hard in the head."**_

Demyx opened a door and they walked into a room where they saw a platinum blunette sitting on the floor with a book in his lap. Some of his bangs fell long over his right eye past his chin and he wore blue thin framed reading glasses.

"_**Hey Zexy~! Done with the last book yet?"**_ Demyx asked.

So named looked up at them not at all looking pleased, _**"Demyx why the hell does Axel have that camera?"**_

Demyx looked at the camera then back to his boyfriend, _**"We wanna see your reaction to the end of the **__**Twilight**__** series. And we wanna catch it so we can look back in the future. Won't it be something our kids will enjoy?"**_

"_**Well you're lucky I'm on the last page. Can you two be quiet long enough?"**_ Zexion asked.

"_**No prob." **_Axel responded.

It was quiet for a minute as Zexion read what he had left of the book. Finally he closed the book and took off his glasses.

"_**Well Zex? What's your verdict?"**_ Axel asked.

"_**Demyx will you get the other three books?"**_ Zexion asked.

Demyx went over to the bookshelf and got the three thick books to hand to his boyfriend.

Zexion stood up and took the stack, putting the book he had on the bottom,_** "Now follow me to the garage please."**_ They went through the house until they came to the garage and Zexion dropped the pile in the middle of the floor opening one of them, _**"Axel give me your lighter."**_

Demyx and Axel started laughing as the redhead behind the camera pulled out a silver lighter and handed it to his friend. _**"We were hoping you would throw them and hit a Twi-hard, but this is just fine. Nothing wrong with a little fire!"**_ Axel commented.

"_**Of course not you pyromaniac."**_ Demyx said.

Zexion sparked the lighter to life and held the flame against the pages of the open book, pulling away once it spread. He looked dead at the camera _**"Now to find a way to bleach that failed series from my brain."**_ He said.

Riku started laughing again and he felt his brother shaking against him with his own laughter.

"_We told him not to read it!"_ Reiku signed.

"Hey, he's the stubborn one. It just hurts him all the more when he finds out that we were right." Riku said.

There was a knocking then their door opened; a silverette who looked like them stepped in putting a hand on his hip. His hair was long and his eyes were a bright green with hints of blue. "What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"A video we saw Dad, that's all." Riku answered.

"_Our friend Zexion burned his __Twilight__ books."_ Reiku added.

The man looked confused, "He burned his books? Why would he do that? What was wrong with them?"

The boys stared at him as if the answer should have been obvious. "Dad, it's Twilight. That's what's wrong with them.

The pounding of footstep was heard then a redhead came into view, "Sephiroth! Tell me I didn't hear the name of that stupid book series!"

"Okay then Genesis, maybe you can tell me what's wrong with Twilight." Sephiroth said crossing his arms over his chest.

The other man hissed, "Real vampires do not sparkle. Those books are a sin against the true Undead!"

"_**Thank you!"**_ Riku exclaimed and Reiku signed.

Sephiroth shook his head and walked out of the room. Genesis winked at the boys and started to walk out too but Rei jumped from his brother's bed and ran to catch his arm.

"What's wrong honey?" the redhead asked.

Reiku looked back at Riku, who had gone back to talking to Sora, then to his father's boyfriend, _"Can I talk to you alone please?"_

Genesis, being able to understand sign language because his mother had been deaf, nodded and put an arm around the boy's shoulders leading him outside onto the front porch, "Now, tell me what's up."

Without looking at the man Reiku signed, _"For a while now, I've had a crush on someone. My problem is I'm afraid they don't like me back that way."_

"It's a boy isn't it?" Gen asked and Rei nodded "Well I can honestly say I don't blame you. No one can make heads or tails on those things honey."

"_It isn't that. I know he's gay, I just don't know if he likes me. What if he sees my condition as a burden?"_

Genesis brought him into a comforting hug, "Now honey, that's something you shouldn't worry so much about. If you get turned down by anyone just because you can't speak then that's their loss, because they don't take the time to see what's in here." He touched the part over Reiku's heart "Don't let a silly birth defect keep you from finding someone to make you happy. Understand?"

Reiku nodded, _"So… Tomorrow can you help me find a gift to give them on Christmas when we have the party? He's going to be there."_

"Of course honey! I still have some shopping to do myself." Gen said turning them back inside.

***Next Afternoon at the Mall***

Genesis and Reiku were walking around the mall in the First District looking for potential gifts for their loved ones. Genesis already had his hands full of bags and Rei was carrying some of them, not one holding anything from him and they had been to practically every store in the mall.

"Well honey, I honestly don't know if this crush of yours is the picky one or you are." Gen said.

The silverette could only offer an apologetic look since his hands were full at the moment, the man smiled back in understanding.

"Reiku!" they both turned and saw a platinum blonde coming toward them "I didn't expect to see you here today. What are you doing?"

Rei set the bags down seeing that he now needed his hands and answered her, _"Hi Naminé. I'm Christmas shopping with Gen. Are you doing the same?"_

The girl giggled, "I am. But I'm not really finding anything. I'll have to go out of town to get everything!"

"_Or just order online."_ Rei signed.

"Yes, I know. So I can't wait until your Christmas party. Are you hoping for anything good to happen?" Naminé asked.

The silverette smiled bright, _"I'm hoping I have the courage to tell someone how I feel and that they feel the same way."_

Naminé, thinking it was her since she did in fact have a crush on the boy, giggled, "They just might. Well I gotta go. See you around Rei." And she walked off with a bounce in her step.

"Well she's cute." Genesis commented.

Rei shrugged, _"I guess. And she's nice. But she gets too giggly, it's a little annoying."_

"I suppose it can be. Well let's go, we'll try another store for this guy of yours."

Reiku picked up the bags again and followed the redhead out of the mall, running into Xion and Vanitas.

"Hi Rei, hi Gen! Are you guys leaving?" Xion asked.

"Hello Xion and Vanitas! Yeah I'm afraid we are, sorry honey." Genesis said.

Reiku suddenly got an idea and set the bags in his hands down again. He went over to Xion and pulled her to the side, standing so that Xion blocked anything he would sign, _"I need your help on deciding what to get Van for Christmas."_

"You mean you still haven't figured anything out for him?" she asked in disbelief.

Rei looked ashamed, _"None of the stores in there had the right thing for him, and I want to get him the perfect gift."_

Xion thought for a moment, being the person who knew her brother best she had to help her friend. "You know how he wanted that Key charm? I think it's called Void Gear?" she asked and the silverette nodded "You didn't see it in any of the stores?" he shook his head in response.

Xion looked back seeing Van and Gen talking "Okay this is what you can do. Go to all the stores in town and look for that charm. If you can't find it, go online." She said in a serious tone.

Reiku nodded, _"Thank you Xion. Tell him nothing and I'll make sure you have that birthstone bracelet you've had your eye on for months that one you said would go with your necklace."_

The girl began squealing and hugged him, "Thank you! I love you! And Van's gonna be all over you if you get him that charm." And Reiku blushed.

***With Van in the Mall***

"Okay Sis, I don't know what to get him." Van groaned as he walked with his twin.

"We're not done looking yet, so keep your eyes open." Xion said eyeing a few potential stores.

They had been in the mall for an hour and so far nothing jumped out at Vanitas as being the perfect gift for the boy he lost his heart to, he was beginning to think that it was a sign about the relationship he wanted: Don't even try.

"Van! Xion! What are you guys doing here?"

Oh damn, it was Naminé.

But Xion, being as nice as she was, had to greet her back, "Hey Nami. We're just shopping."

"Oh! I just got this for Reiku and I _challenge_ you to tell me he won't love it." She said and she pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a set of platinum dagger earrings hanging on a thin silver chain, an aquamarine stone on each dagger where the blade met the handle.

"I think so. Um, can I take a pic and see what Riku thinks? He does know Rei better than us after all." Xion said taking out her cell phone and setting it to camera.

The blonde nodded and held the earrings in sight of the phone's camera lens allowing Xion to snap a picture. Once the phone snapped Xion immediately went about sending it with a text message that was responded to in practically no time. She nodded with a smile, "The big brother approves."

The other girl nodded, "I knew he would. Well, see you guys later~!" and she practically skipped off.

Van hissed, "I'm screwed. Reiku's gonna love those earrings and I'm not gonna have a chance with him."

"Oh hush Vanitas; you have nothing to worry about. Rei's gonna hate those." Xion said like there was no problem.

He looked at her in disbelief, but before he could say anything her phone was in his face with the response text saying _He likes daggers alright, but he hates aquamarines. Maybe if they were onyx he'd go for it._

"But you said Riku said yes to them."

"So she can fail, epically. Besides, Rei already has dagger earrings and he doesn't like having doubles of things. So let's think, what doesn't he have that we can get with onyx in it?" Xion said.

Van loved his sister, he really did. Especially since she just totally lied to Naminé about her gift for Reiku! He thought for a moment and looked around at the stores waiting for something to come to him, and it did. "Xion, that store." He said walking to the store he saw.

Xion took after him, "What are you gonna find there?"

"You'll see." Her brother answered as he went inside with her following.

***Few Minutes Later***

Vanitas and Xion came out of the store with wide smiles on their faces, in Van's hand a small jewelry box.

"He's gonna love it Van, Riku even said so." Xion squealed.

"Yeah."

***At the Crescent House***

Reiku was using Riku's laptop to look for Van's gift online, so far all he found were a little over his given budget and he was about to give up.

"Try eBay, baby brother."

Rei jumped and turned to see his third oldest brother Kadaj. Like the his other two older brothers he looked more like their father with his hair and eyes, but his hair only fell to his shoulders like Reiku's did.

"_Why eBay?"_ the younger signed.

Kadaj shrugged, "They got everything others don't. If not, Amazon. You're sure to find whatever looking for on one of those sights."

Following his brother's advice Reiku opened another tab, typing eBay in one and Amazon in the other and putting Void Gear in the search engines. Within seconds he was looking through each page until he found the charm he was looking for and comparing the prices, Amazon was cheaper even with its shipping and handling… But he still needed about 3000 munny to pay for it.

'_I'll never be able to get it. I don't have enough.'_ He thought broken heartedly.

"Yazoo's got a credit card, and he owes you a favor." Kadaj singsong-ed.

Reiku's head shot up; it was true. He stood, hugged Kadaj, and ran to find his second oldest brother who was playing videogames with his their brother Loz. Now being triplets one would expect them all to look alike, no so. The only ones of the three who looked alike were Kadaj and Yazoo, only Yazoo had longer hair to the middle of his back; Loz had his hair cut short and style so that it spiked up kind of.

He went up behind Yazoo and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" the second triplet asked without looking only to be tapped again, "What do you need?" he was tapped again "Can't you use your mouth?" he snapped.

"Yaz, it's probably Rei." Loz said without turning his attention.

Yazoo paused the game and looked behind him seeing his youngest brother, "Oh, sorry Reiku. What do you need?"

"_I'm cashing in that favor you owe me today. Can you come with me to my room please?"_ the younger silverette signed.

"Okay then. Loz I'll be back in a minute," he stood up and went with their brother to his room "If I come back and find out you cheated you owe me half of your next paycheck."

Upon getting back to the room Reiku showed Yazoo the charm he wanted to get, _"Can you help me pay for this? I'll give all I was going to use on it and we'll be even."_

Yazoo looked at the charm and the price then nodded, "Yes, it's a fair trade. And since I owe you for covering all my chores for that week I was away it's the least I can do. Alright then, I'll be back in a second." He left the room to go get his credit card from his wallet in his own room.

When he came back Reiku already had the pay window open for Yazoo to put in his information which only took a few minutes.

"Done." Yazoo said once he stopped typing.

"_Thank you!_" Rei signed with a smile.

The older silverette gave a smile of his own and nodded, "Maybe you'd like to tell me though, why you had to get something so expensive though?"

His little brother blushed lightly, _"It's for someone I love."_

A smirk crossed the other's face, "I had no idea you had a boyfriend already."

Rei's blush faded and he looked downhearted, _"He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't even know I like him."_

***Time Jump; Christmas Day***

"Van! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Van shot up in bed as he was being jostled around by… Sora and Xion. Their cousin had spent Christmas Eve with them since his parents went on a trip with some of their friends, and wouldn't be back until before New Years. But to make it up to Sora they had their Christmas a day early before they had brought him over. He was going to the Crescent's Christmas party anyway so he may as well be there to go with them.

"Finally, Sleepy Head!" Xion exclaimed.

"No snoozing through Christmas! Get up, we gotta open out presents!" Sora said as he continued to bounce on the mattress.

Sighing Vanitas got out of bed, "Alright I'm up! Stop jumping around already."

His twin and cousin stopped jumping and just stood with wide smiles on their faces, "Merry Christmas Vanitas!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out so I can get dressed."

Sora and Xion skipped out to go back to the living room leaving Van to his own worries about later in the day. Same every year, get up and get dressed, go open presents, eat breakfast, his mother would spend a few hours making some dish while he and his sister watched some specials on TV, then it was to the Crescent household for the yearly Christmas party.

Van dressed in a pair of dark blue Tripp pants with a long sleeved button-down cotton shirt that he left un-tucked and open enough to show his collar bone. He pulled on his socks and black Sketchers and ran a hand through his black hair, not seeing a point in combing it since he always looked like he had bed-head.

He walked out of his room and immediately heard the giggling of his sister and cousin; what was so funny?

"No fair! Riku got those claws he wanted." He heard Sora say and knew he was pouting.

"His dad actually got those for him?" Xion asked bewildered.

"No, Loz did." Van walked in and Sora showed him his cell phone "Look at this Van! Riku got those claws and now he's gonna torment me with them."

On the screen was a picture of what Van guessed to be Riku's hands; on his middle fingers were a silver claw each. _'Lucky bastard.'_ He growled in his head.

"Sora, you're not getting jealous just because your boyfriend got something _everyone _wants are you?" Xion asked.

"You wouldn't be able to pull off those claws anyway; you're too innocent in appearance." Van commented as he sat down in the recliner next to the couch the other two occupied.

"I am not!" the brunette snapped glaring.

"That's what I'm talking about, your glares look like baby-face pouts."

Van and Xion's mother finally came into the room with a smile on her face, as usual "Merry Christmas everyone~!" she cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" the three teens responded with enthusiasm.

After exchanging presents and backbreaking hugs, Xion spent the time before the party in her room putting her favorite songs and videos onto her new iPod Touch, Sora was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on his new 3DS, and Van was watching Christmas specials on TV. All of them were pretty much waiting it out until they got the ten-minutes-before-we-leave warning from the one adult in the house who was making a gingerbread Christmas scene which would be a gingerbread house with gingerbread people on a vanilla frosted gingerbread cake.

"Sora, Mickey's Christmas Carol is about to come on." Van said.

"Ooh! Yay!" Sora cheered and quickly saved his game before turning off his DS "Should we get Xion?"

Van shook his head, "She claims to be too old for Disney stuff."

"Lie." Sora hissed.

The movie played out and Sora got too into it with his laughing, gasping, crying, and cheering.

Just as the movie was ending Xion came out of her room to see what her brother and cousin were doing "Aw no way! How come you didn't tell me Mickey's Christmas Carol was on?" she demanded.

"You're too old for Disney, remember?" Van answered with a smirk.

Xion scowled and stomped her foot, "Disney knows no age limit!"

"Hey kids, we're gonna leave in ten minutes. Go finish getting ready please." The twin's mother said from the kitchen.

Van went to the bathroom and dug out his sister's eyeliner, he always did because he liked how it added more depth to his eyes. Once done he went back to his room and pulled out his red hoodie from his closet and grabbed his present for Reiku from his nightstand, putting it deep in the pocket of his pants as he left his room again and met everyone else outside at the car.

***The Crescent Christmas Party***

The door opened after three knocks at Kadaj's hand and his face brightened immediately, "Xion! I was wondering when you'd get here, now the party won't be boring!"

Xion giggled and hugged the silverette, "You talked to me a few minutes ago Kadaj, you couldn't have missed me that much."

"How much I miss you is how much I love you and that is a lot." The college student said letting them inside.

Their ears were immediately greeted by the Axis Powers Hetalia version of _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ that was sung by Germany, Italy, and Japan. Everyone Van knew was there, Roxas and Axel, Zexion and Demyx, Cloud and Leon, Hayner and Seifer, Rai and Fuu, Pence and Olette, Kairi and… Naminé, and of course whoever Sephiroth invited that Van didn't know.

He went over to his friends where Sora already was with Riku, Roxas being the first to notice him.

"Hey dude, we were wondering when you guys would get here." The blonde said.

"That's 'cause you guys get here too early. Where's your brother Ven? I thought he'd be here?" Vanitas asked.

Roxas shrugged, "My twin's meeting his boyfriend, Terra's family, that's why he isn't visiting us. But we get him for New Years."

Roxas's parents were divorced and split him and his twin brother Ventus up, Ven was living in Radiant Garden with their mother while Roxas stayed in town with their father. Cloud, who is their older brother, was eighteen at the time of the divorce and had moved out to live his own boyfriend Leon so neither of their parents had a say in his life anymore.

"Awesome, I miss that dude." Van said.

"OMG yay!" Sora suddenly squealed while bouncing in place, a box in his hand.

Axel looked at the brunette like he grew two heads and a reptilian tail, "What are you so happy about?"

Sora showed them the contents of the box, two silver claws like the ones Riku was wearing, "He got a pair for me too!"

Xion laughed, "No need to be jealous anymore like this morning huh?"

Her cousin shook his head as he put his gift on his index fingers, "Not a bit. I love you Riku!" he stood on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend's lips earning mock gags from his friends. He turned back to them with a smirk, "Jealous because I'm not afraid to show off my awesome relationship?"

Roxas put his own smirk on, "This coming from the guy who hid behind something or someone every time Riku so much as held his hand for the first year of their relationship."

Sora blushed with embarrassment while the others laughed.

Riku simply smiled and hugged the younger boy around his waist, "I thought that was a cute reaction, that's why I did it so often."

"Riku you meanie! Do you know how many times I nearly fainted?" Sora whined while everyone laughed harder.

Van looked around the room a little and saw Reiku coming from where Sephiroth was talking to his mother. He excused himself from the group and met his youngest friend, "Hey Reiku."

"_Hi Van. When did you get here?"_ the silverette signed.

"Not too long ago. Get anything good this year?" the older boy asked.

Rei shrugged, _"A few videogames, some Manga, gift cards, movies, and clothes. And Naminé gave me these."_ He pulled his hair back enough to show the dagger earrings the blonde had bought.

Vanitas bit the inside of his lip knowing there would only be two reasons why the younger boy would be wearing them, one: he actually liked them, or two: he was just being nice. "Yeah, she showed me those the day she bought them. But let me ask you, do you like them?" he said.

"_Well I think they're nice."_ His friend responded.

"But do you like them?" Van asked again.

Reiku raised his hands to answer but Naminé appeared at his side "Rei, Kairi wants to see how the earrings I gave you look." She said and dragged him off without sparing Vanitas a glance.

'_As long as she's around, I will not be having any fun at this party. I'm sure of it.'_ He thought to himself and went back to rejoin his friends.

***Nightfall***

Xion bounced over to Vanitas who was playing Speed against Riku, and just lost.

"You bastard!" the younger boy exclaimed.

Riku shrugged with a cocky smirk on his lips, "Can't help it if I'm that good, my man."

"Hey Van, did you give Rei your gift yet?" Xion asked.

"Huh?" he looked at his twin "Oh, no not yet. Kinda hard to do with Naminé hanging on his shoulder. And I know she'll throw a hissy fit if she saw me give it to him."

Riku scoffed as he shuffled the cards, "Don't let her stop you, she's just spoiled and thinks anything she wants, she gets. That's how she and Kairi were raised. I think if you give it to my brother, he'll be all over you and Nami will get a cold splash of reality."

Xion giggled, "I want to see that. Van, you should go find him."

"Just let me play one more game against Riku. I have a feeling this time I'll kick his ass." Her twin said.

"That's what you said last game, and the game before that, and the game before that, and the game before that, and the game-!"

"Okay I get it! You've kicked my ass every time. Put a sock in it already Riku!" Van stood up and walked away in a huff "I'm gonna go find Reiku."

It didn't take long to find the youngest Crescent, Van found him… with Naminé… under a sprig of mistletoe.

They weren't doing anything, but the blonde looked like she won something with that smile on her face. Rei however, had a light blush on his pale face and a horrified expression, when he finally saw Vanitas he took off running and went up to his room not hearing Vanitas or Naminé calling after him.

***A Little Earlier***

Reiku was irritated, more irritated than he thought possible. All throughout the party he had been trying to get away from Naminé but she always managed to catch him again, it was driving him nuts! He really wanted to find Van but he was having no luck.

He saw an opportunity when Naminé got distracted with talking to Olette and snuck away; he was hearing shouts coming from where the coffee table was, a call of _speed_ followed by shouts of anger that he knew to be Riku and Vanitas. Before he could get far enough than his blonde friend wouldn't know where he was going he felt something latch onto his arm, and it was her.

"Rei, you think you're so slick. You do know you're under a mistletoe right?" she teased.

The silverette looked up and saw the sprig hanging over their heads. He really wanted an excuse to get out of it before anything happened but the blonde already had her hands on his shoulders and was leaning up until her lips pressed against his. Reiku's heart dropped.

She pulled away with a smile on her face and she saw his horrified expression, but took it as something else entirely "That good huh?" she asked.

Rei looked around and he saw Vanitas standing not to far away, he ran up to his room ignoring the calls for him to go back. He didn't want to be around Vanitas and he definitely didn't want to be around Namine.

'_She stole my first kiss… Van saw it, I know he did… He'll never want me now.'_ He thought as he sat with his back against the door, tears streaming down his face.

He jumped when he heard someone knocking.

"Rei, it's Van. Can I talk to you?"

The boy really didn't want to open that door, but his body wasn't listening to his mind as he stood and opened it allowing his friend inside.

"Everyone's wondering why you ran off. Did something happen with Naminé?" the older boy asked.

Reiku scowled at the girl's name and he slammed the door. He practically tore off the earrings she gave him and threw them across the room where they hit the wall before falling to the floor. Then he turned his glare to Vanitas and signed, _"I don't want to hear her name again! Don't speak it! I want nothing to do with her!"_

"What is your problem? Why are you so pissed all of a sudden?" Van asked.

"_She stole my first kiss! You saw that!"_

Was that why he ran off? "I didn't see anything like that Reiku, I promise. And if she did what's the big deal?" Vanitas asked hoping to calm him down.

"_I wanted you to be the first one I kissed! That's the big deal!"_ The younger boy signed before he could stop himself. When he realized what he revealed he turned his back to Vanitas and hugged himself to keep his shoulder from shaking so much as he cried.

Van, not completely sure what he had just seen, slowly walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to turn him around, "Mind repeating that please?"

Without making eye contact Reiku raised his hands and signed, _"If I was going to give my first one to anybody, I wanted it to be you. I've liked you for a very long time."_

The older boy felt his heart pounding in his chest at the confession, the very boy he had been suffering heartache over has been going through the same thing? He wanted to do two things, one: go down and laugh in Naminé's face that she never had a chance in the first place. But he went with the second thing he wanted to do first and pulled his gift from his pocket.

"Rei, I have something for you. I think you'll like it better than those earrings." He said holding the box out to the silverette.

Reiku looked at the small wrapped box in his friend's hand and he remembered his own gift. He went over to his nightstand and pulled out a small wrapped box as well; they traded the boxes and Rei waited for Vanitas to open his first wanting to see the reaction.

Van wasted no time in ripping the paper off and taking the lid off the box seeing a small keychain charm that looked like a key made of gears, it was the one he wanted for the longest Void Gear **(A/N: Pardon the lack of description, I couldn't look for pics)**.

"Rei, thank you. How did you know it was the one I wanted?" he asked.

"_Xion."_ The silverette answered.

He started opening his own present from his friend. He lifted the lid of the velvet box revealing a gold ring with onyx inlaid around the band.

A hand gently lifted his chin and he found himself staring into golden eyes "May I give you something else?" Van asked.

Without waiting for any form of answer the older boy leaned closer to kiss his friend slowly, thoroughly shocking the younger with his actions. Reiku stood frozen, unsure of what he was supposed to do because he thought he fell into a dream; he only imagined being in moments like this.

In seconds though, the doubt was replaced by a fog and he finally moved placing hesitant hands on Vanitas's shoulders as his eyes slid closed and he began kissing back shyly, his heart racing in his chest and his mind going into an overload before shutting down as he became lost in the pure ecstasy of the close contact.

Finally getting a response Van mentally smirked as he brought the smaller body closer to him and ran his tongue along the seam of the other boy's lips making him gasp from the electricity that accompanied the touch. Reiku shivered as he felt the foreign wet muscle slide over his own deliberately, sending more pleasant jolts down his spine as he allowed himself to be tasted while detecting gingerbread and chocolate on Van's tongue himself.

Vanitas, feeling quite pleased with what was happening, pulled his tongue back into his own mouth and was about to break away for breath, but not before Reiku bit him gently on the bottom lip. They pulled apart and looked each other over, Van just breathless while the silverette was that and flushed a nice red hue.

"We better get back down stairs." Van said and Reiku nodded "But, let me see how the ring looks on you."

Rei mentally face palmed, he forgot the box was even in his hand!

Van pulled the ring out and slid it onto the younger's left middle finger studying it for a moment before nodding, "Perfect." Still holding Reiku's hand he pocketed his new keychain and moved to open the door but the grip on his hand and words that sounded like a passing breeze drew his attention to the boy behind him.

Reiku's mouth was moving in the same pattern over and over again, and the breath had words in them. He looked like he was putting an effort in… trying to speak! After a minute of this sound started coming out, croaks and cracks as the words were trying to be from by a voice that being used for the first time in fifteen years.

"I… love… you." It was low, close to a whisper, breathy. But Vanitas could still hear the sound of the voice no one had heard before.

And it made him smile that he was the first to know what it sounded like. "Could you repeat that please? A little louder?" he asked.

The silverette took a breath feeling a little more confident in speaking now that he had finally voiced the words he wanted to say for a long time, "I… love you… Vanitas." It was a little louder this time, more than a whisper and not meek sounding.

Van brought his close again in a warm embrace, "I love you too. C'mon, let's go shock the shit out of everyone."

They went down stairs in a rush wanting to see everyone's faces when Reiku spoke, they were snickering at the very thought of it.

"There you two are. What were you doing?" Sephiroth asked when he saw them come into the living room.

"_Could you turn the music off and tell everyone to be quiet please? I'll explain."_ His youngest son signed, not yet ready to reveal his voice.

Sephiroth looked confused at the both of them before walking off turning off the stereo and telling people to quiet down.

Reiku gave Van one more smile before going to the middle of the living room, everyone watching him. He raised his hands and started signing, _"I just want everyone to know…"_ he waited a moment then smiled and opened his mouth, "Vanitas is now my boyfriend."

Gasps filled the room, whether it was at the fact that he spoke or that he just announced his new relationship, he didn't care as his friend-turned-lover came to his side and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Reiku, since when can you talk?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Well, since a few minutes ago." The younger answered.

"Talk about a Christmas miracle!" Sora said happily.

Somewhere among the guest there was a sniffle.

"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo said a smirk evident in his voice.

"I am _NOT_ crying!" the oldest silverette snapped back and sniffled again.

Shaking his head at his son's antics but with a proud smile on his face Sephiroth went up to Reiku and took him into the tightest hug he ever gave any of his children "The best gift I've gotten him my life, my son's voice." He whispered.

"I still have to make it stronger though." Rei whispered back sheepishly.

Sephiroth chuckled quietly, "Yes. That means speech therapy now." He looked at Vanitas "You even think about hurting him…" he trailed off.

Van gave a two finger salute with a smile, his way of saying he understood. With that the party went on, Axel decided to be funny and turn on _12 Days of DBZ Abridgedmas_, a song he downloaded from YouTube.

Naminé came up to the newly formed couple looking furious "You led me on." She said to Reiku.

He shook his head, "You led yourself on."

"You told me you liked those earrings, but I don't see you wearing them now. You kissed me! You were the one who led me on!" She insisted.

"Naminé, stop. You're living in a fantasy world and you need wake up. Besides, I thought you had Gaydar?" Van said coldly.

The blonde turned her glare to the other boy, "Then if he didn't lead me on, you took him from me!"

"I was never yours!" Reiku snapped "If you continue to act this way I'll have to ask you to leave."

Instead of responding, the blonde stormed off pushing her way through the other guest without a second thought. Within a minute they heard a door slam and knew she had decided to leave on her own.

The air around them suddenly became very awkward so Vanitas came up with a solution, "Can I hear you say you love me again?"

The silverette laughed but said, "I love you."

"And again?"

"I love you."

"And again?"

"I love you."

"And again?"

"Van! I'm not gonna keep saying it over and over all in a row!" Reiku said with a smile.

The older boy kissed him, "I know. I'm just trying to help you get used to talking."

"Then have a descent conversation with me, or let's go talk to others to help me out."

"Okay. Let's go see if we can make Loz cry again by talking to him, it's bound to work on him since he's over sensitive." Van said wickedly.

Rei nodded with an equally wicked smile and they went to go find his older brother.

A boy who hasn't spoken his entire life, a Christmas miracle or a force of will? You decide.

**What's with me and long one-shots?**

**Axel: To make up for your short chapters in multi-chapter stories?**

**Maybe. Anyway credits, ****Mickey's Christmas Carol**** belongs to Disney, Hetalia version of **_**Santa Clause is Coming to Town**_** by the people who created ****Axis Powers Hetalia****, **_**12 Days of DBZ Abridgedmas**_** by Team4Star on YouTube, ****Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**** owned by Nintendo, the ****Twilight**** Saga owned by Stephanie Mayer (no offense to her but was she out of her mind? Also I apologize to those of you who are ****Twilight**** fans) ****Ranger's Apprentice**** by John Flanagan and is recommended, and **_**Feliz Navidad**_** by its respectable owner.**


End file.
